


The Dreaming

by Mscrwth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, New Caprica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mscrwth/pseuds/Mscrwth
Summary: Kara Thrace dreams of impossible things
Relationships: Laura Roslin/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace
Kudos: 3





	The Dreaming

Kara Thrace dreams of impossible things. She dreams of a beautiful boy and how his brother steals her heart, she dreams of building herself a new family, of a man who calls her daughter, of a woman and an arrow, of a man left on a deserted planet, of how she will rescue him and how they will lead happy lives.

She dreams these things into being and after a too brief while, they vanish one by one, as if by the same magic, the same happenstance.

She dreams and somewhere along the line, her dreams change as their circumstances do when they settle on a Gods-forsaken rock and call it their home and all of them are no longer quite who they were.

She dreams now of green eyes alight with mischief, of elegant hands drawing intricate patterns like indelible tattoo's on her skin. She dreams of auburn curls and soft lips; of dewy skin and pale limbs impossibly long.

She dreams of soft sighs and softer thighs and pink nipples and moist heat. She dreams of gentle murmurs interspersed with the occasional “Frak” of questing fingers delving deep into the core of her being.

But most of all, she dreams of making the woman writhing underneath her come apart, of making her soar high into the sky, taking her as far as anyone has ever dared to take her, of following her up, up, up into the heavens, taking her where only angels ever dare to tread.

She dreams and wakes up embarrassingly wet, her sex swollen with need, aching with a fathomless desire the man beside her tries and fails to quench.

Still, she clutches him to her, he is strong and beautiful and steadfast and her dreams do not detract from her love for him.

ii.

She dreams they are fighting, the two of them, in a boxing ring, they ‘re both sweaty and panting heavily. This too comes to pass.

Laura comes into the New Caprica gym one evening while Kara is whaling on one of the bags there in total and utter frustration. Laura is dressed in military issue tanks and shorts, her hair up in a pony tail. Her bare arms are toned and smooth her long legs even more spectacular than Kara imagined.

As she approaches, Kara notices faint bruising on her arms and cocks a questioning eyebrow.

Laura shrugs. “Someone sought to approach me about the no abortion thing.”

“Let me guess,” Kara says as she takes Laura’s forearm in her gloved hand and inspects the bruise more closely. “They were no so pleased with it.”

“Not so much, no.” Laura briefly looks away and then shocks Kara when she swivels her green gaze towards her and she finds them glassy with unshed tears.

“Can I help?”

“Teach me how to fight?”

Kara wordlessly tapes up her hands and hands her a spare pair of gloves. They square off in the ring. Laura steps in, takes a swipe at Kara and Kara dances back, grinning, and lands a punch against Laura’s ribcage that does not have a fraction of her actual strength behind it. Laura retaliates by delivering a right uppercut that sends Kara reeling.

“No fair, you’ve been holding out on me,” Kara says as she puts up her gloves in earnest now, “you got some skill there, Madam Prez.”

“My father used to take me to fights, I never put the things I learned there into practice though. Feels good.”

“Yeah, well, not from my end. I’m not sure what you need me for.”

Laura’s savage grin is startling. “Now you know not to hold back, I want you to teach me how to fight dirty.”

Much later, when the Cylons finally come, Kara watches Laura’s furious face from across the street and thinks back to this exact moment and knows what she said is true on so many levels, they’ll fight until they feel they can’t anymore, and then Laura Roslin will lead them kicking and screaming back into the fray with her to fight some more.

Kara lashes out her foot and takes Laura down and in one fluid motion sits down on her chest, anchoring her wrists above her head. “Yes, Ma’am,” she says, grinning down on her, fighting the urge to kiss her right then and there with everything she has.

Gods, she’s never crushed on a woman so hard.

iii.

Reality is both more and less than she'd dreamt. More vocal, less gentle, more powerful than anything she's ever experienced before, less desperate.

They are up in the mountains, one day, both high on weed and sunshine and the freedom of just being. They've grown closer over the past months, both of them out of their depth in this new, civilian life. Both of them sure it's not going to last

Laura shows her where she envisions her cabin to be. Kara laughs as Laura lays out the cabin, shows her each room, drawing their contours in the earth with a stick, sketching where the couch will be, the dinner table and the kitchen counter, the bed. Kara smirks and tells her that's a whole lot of surfaces to inaugurate.

“And what about the ground, can’t have you building a cabin on unconsecrated ground.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“I think you know,” Kara says with a suggestive lift of her eyebrows and is startled and a little afraid when Laura takes her up on her offer.

When they finally do come together, it's an affirmation, a blessing, a holy union, even when they're down and dirty and knuckles deep in each other.

After, Laura’s fingers languidly stroke her back but when Kara smiles up at her, she is miles away.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Earth. You think we’ll ever find it?”

“Yup.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because it’s us leading the way Madam Prez, you and me. Bitches get things done, don’tcha know?”

Laura collapses in giggles but her sudden mirth vanishes quickly and doesn’t dispel the frown from her face, doesn’t right her slumped shoulders and Kara remembers Pithia, how she foretold the dying leader will not live to see the promised land.

“I hope you’re right,” Laura breathes as Kara rolls her over on her back, “Gods, I hope you’re right.”

Kara, longing to wipe that sadness from her, slips her hand up Laura’s thigh to tangle in her wet curls again and Laura sighs her pleasure.

iv.

From that moment on, when she dreams of this woman, she envisions her on Earth, her mission fulfilled, Kara’s as well; the both of them finally able to let go, taking off, flying free.

Kara dreams of impossible things, and in that dreaming, makes them happen.


End file.
